This invention relates to a reproducing stylus for phonograph records, and, in particular, to a new and useful stylus with a novel outer shape which can follow, with high fidelity, the vibrations in the 45.degree. direction as well as vibrations in the vertical and horizontal directions in grooves of a phonograph record.